


Yo quiero

by PoisonD90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonD90/pseuds/PoisonD90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius quiere un hurón de mascota, Draco trata de disuadirlo porque ese animal le trae malos recuerdos, ¿lo logrará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo quiero

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Draco, ni Scorp me pertenecen.

―¿Entonces Scorp, ya elegiste?―dice mientras observa una lechuza blanca dentro de una pequeña jaula.

―Aún estoy indeciso. Bueno, lo que hasta el momento sé es que no quiero una lechuza―Scorpius sigue observando los animales a su alrededor, pensativo.

―¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de comprarte una mascota―el menor de los Malfoy voltea, sus gesto enfadado hace a Draco reír.

―¡Oye, no! Tú dijiste…

―Bueno, entonces date prisa antes de que se me olvide lo que yo dije.

Scorpius se apresura entre las jaulas, ve, acerca su dedo, lo encoje temeroso. No hay ningún animal que realmente le guste, pero ya está harto de no tener a nadie con quién jugar en casa.

Justo está a punto de rendirse cuando allá, en un rincón, ve algo alargado y escurridizo, moviéndose inquieto entre las seis paredes que lo limitan. Es blanco, peludo y su nariz es de un peculiar tono rosado. Le gusta, sólo falta hacer la prueba final. Uno de sus dedos se acerca cuidadosamente al pequeño animal, este lo huele, levanta la vista hacia el chico y finalmente se acuesta boca arriba para que le rasquen su panza.

―¡Éste, éste!―grita Scorpius emocionado, su padre se acerca sonriente, mas, al ver al cuadrúpedo elegido, sólo atina a arrugar la nariz a modo de queja.

―No, lo siento.

―¿Por qué no?―grita Scorp, que ni crea que se la va a poner fácil a Draco.

―Porque yo lo digo.

―Me niego a dejar a Botador aquí.

―¿Perdón?―pregunta Draco, no porque no haya oído, sino porque le sorprende el cómo todo puede encajar en sus recuerdos espantosos de una de sus vergüenzas más grandes.

―Que me niego, rotundamente, a dejar a Botador aquí. A parte, tú dijiste que el que yo quisiera y el que yo quiero es éste.

Draco se tranquiliza, tratando de planear una estrategia para hacer desistir a su pequeñajo.

―Es que creo que tu madre es alérgica a…

―No, papi, le pregunté si era alérgica a algún animal y me dijo que sí, que a los gatos.

Draco continua impasible, él tampoco se daría por vencido tan fácil.

―Yo sí lo soy, no puedo estar cerca de uno sin que me empiece a dar picazón por el cuerpo.

―Bueno papi, tú eres un excelente pocionista, ¿no? Es hora de que busques una solución para tu problema.

Draco ha quedado completamente desarmado, Scorpius ha acertado. ¿Que no a esa edad los niños aún eran obedientes y decían sí a todo lo que dijeran sus padres? No quería imaginarlo en algunos años…

―Vale, ya vámonos.

―¡Sí!―grita triunfal Scorpius.

Draco se mentaliza para lidiar, cada día, con aquel estúpido recuerdo. Todo fuera por Scorp.


End file.
